


Lover of the Light

by kirayo2hikage



Category: Aria (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Timeskip
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirayo2hikage/pseuds/kirayo2hikage
Summary: Накануне экзамена на звание Примы Ундины Акари переживает из-за нежелания расставаться со своей наставницей.





	Lover of the Light

_And in the middle of the night_  
I may watch you go  
There’ll be no value in the strength  
Of walls that I have grown  
There’ll be no comfort in the shade  
Of the shadows thrown  
But I’d be yours if you’d be mine 

Mumford & Sons, « **Lover Of The Light** »

Акари волновалась перед предстоящим экзаменом и не могла уснуть. Завтрашний день должен был стать самым важным в её жизни, но её терзала вовсе не радостная тревога. Если она совершит этот прыжок в будущее, каким оно предстанет перед её глазами — прекрасным, полным ежедневных открытий и встреч или разочаровывающим и беспросветным? 

С каким чувством ей предстоит возвращаться по вечерам в отныне пустой дом?

Тревожное настроение усугублялось хмурым облачным небом за окном. Акари решила спуститься вниз и приготовить себе теплого молока с медом для успокоения нервов. Боясь потревожить сладко спящего Президента, девушка бесшумно выскользнула из кровати и прошмыгнула в коридор. Ещё на лестнице она заметила слабый свет, исходящий из гостиной на первом этаже.

Тихонько спустившись, Акари на носочках подошла к двери и осторожно заглянула внутрь. В центре освещенной десятком свечей гостинной сидела, завернутая в просторную плетёную шаль, её наставница. Мягкое пламя свечей, окружавших её, бережно обволакивало её силуэт слабым свечением и дарило слабое, но всё же ощутимое тепло всей комнате. Казалось, Алисия спит: её глаза были закрыты, а голова слегка склонена набок. Наблюдая за ней, Акари ощутила благоговение, схожее с тем, которое она однажды испытала, посетив уцелевшую церковь на своей родной планете. Тогда пламя свечей так же мягко и бережно озаряло темную, искусно сделанную статую женщины с младенцем на руках. Казалось, и сейчас свет исходил от самой Алисии, а свечи лишь слабо отражали его.

Акари не хотелось тревожить её сон, поэтому она постаралась как можно бесшумнее прокрасться в комнату, но Алисия услышала её шаги и открыла глаза.

— Акари-чан! — нежно поприветствовала она вошедшую девушку. — Ты тоже не спишь?

— Я не хотела потревожить вас, Алисия-сан, — ответила она, покраснев, — но от волнения я не могла уснуть и поэтому спустилась за чашкой теплого молока.

— Ну и ну! — с улыбкой воскликнула Алисия и поднялась.

— Садись поближе к свету, а я тем временем тебе молоко приготовлю, — она жестом указала на своё место.

— Нет-нет, что вы, — запротестовала Акари, отмахиваясь руками.

— Сделай мне милость, Акари-чан, — всё так же улыбаясь настояла Алисия. — После завтрашнего экзамена, боюсь, такой возможности у меня уже не будет.

Она усадила всё ещё слабо протестующую Акари на своё место и, укутав её в свою теплую и мягкую шаль, отправилась на кухню. Даже после её ухода вся комната словно дышала её присутствием. Мягкая шаль обнимала девушку, свечи дружелюбно подмигивали пляшущими огоньками, тучи за окном теперь казались не такими хмурыми: они словно укутывали планету огромной пушистой шалью. Акари пыталась представить, каким будет этот дом, когда Алисия покинет его, и сохранится ли в нём хоть крупица её оптимизма и жизнерадостности. 

Через пару минут Алисия вернулась с двумя чашками и полной тарелкой печенья.

— Я напекла его на завтра, но думаю сегодня оно нужнее. Не стесняйся, Акари, такие ночи выдаются очень редко, поэтому не стесняйся наслаждаться их очарованием в полной мере.

Спокойный, но серьёзный голос наставницы снова пробудил в душе Акари то тревожное чувство, которое выгнало её из теплой постели.

— Алисия-сан, — решилась спросить она, — какими будут мои дни в компании без вас?

Трогательно наивный вопрос застал Алисию врасплох. Со своей ученицей она всегда старалась держать небольшую дистанцию: она была учительницей, Акари — ученицей, к тому же она всегда знала, что когда день разлуки наконец настанет, Акари будет проще, если она будет для неё старшей наставницей, а не близкой подругой. Но не всегда её старания окупались: большое сердце Акари притягивало к себе людей, как пылкие звёзды притягивают и удерживают планеты. Было абсолютно невозможно хладнокровно устоять перед этими большими широко раскрытыми глазами, которые смотрели прямо в душу собеседницы. Алисия смутилась, но виду не показала, лишь поудобнее расположилась возле Акари и откусив немного печенья, откровенно ответила:

— Первое время тебе будет грустно.

Зелёные глаза девушки увлажнились, и Алисия почувствовала укол совести. Может, можно было сказать то же самое, но по-другому? Она чувствовала свою ответственность перед Акари, но не находила правильных слов утешения. 

— Я тоже скучала, когда осталась одна в компании, — растерянно продолжила Алисия, чтобы ободрить прослезившуюся ученицу. — Но это чувство не такое мучительное, как ты думаешь. Жизнь состоит из встреч и разлук, и однажды мы прощаемся со всеми, кого встречаем, но важно то, сколько приятных моментов мы прожили с ними. Они остаются с нами навсегда — там, куда разлука не способна добраться.

Она положила руку на грудь — туда, где учащенно билось её встревоженное сердце.

— Но как же моменты, которые можно было бы прожить в будущем? — утерев слезы рукавом, спросила Акари. — Расставания неизбежны, но когда именно они становятся обязательными?

Алисия не знала, что на это ответить. Слова Акари тревожили и её. Она помнила, как тяжело переживала в своё время расставание со своей наставницей, и не хотела причинять такую же боль своей ученице. В глубине души она даже осознавала, что Акари за это время стала ей дороже всех, и хотя она старалась не думать об этом, разлука с ней значила бы расставание не только с их совместным прошлым и настоящим, но и с любым будущим, которое могло бы у _них_ быть.

— Я знаю, что теперь мои отношения с подругами тоже изменятся, — продолжала Акари. — Мы станем видеться реже, и хотя не перестанем питать подружескую привязанность, наши дорожки будут переплетаться всё реже и реже. Но с _вами_ …

Её горло сжалось от сдерживаемых рыданий, и она замолчала, все ещё подрагивая плечами от нахлынувших эмоций. Алисия позволила себе мягко приобнять девушку, и когда Акари уткнулась в её плечо, она ощутила сладковатый запах её шампуня, исходивший от растрепанных волос. От этого запаха у неё защемило в груди. Осознание того, что в их жизни больше не будет таких полных доверия вечеров, захватило её целиком. Никогда больше их судьбы не будут так близки между собой. Если они расстанутся сейчас, чувства этого вечера со временем выветрятся, как и этот приятный аромат её волос. Позволит ли она этому случиться?

Алисия крепко прижала к себе плачущую девушку. Даже здесь, в полутемной гостиной, под беззвездным облачным небом, накануне дня расставания, она чувствовала себя счастливой, потому что Акари была с ней рядом. Даже в самую темную ночь эта девушка дарила ей свет и тепло; неумело, наивно, бесхитростно она дарила ей своё сердце.

— Алисия-сан, — слабым голосом отозвалась Акари, поглубже зарываясь лицом в её золотистые волосы, — вы пахнете морем.

— А ты — солнцем, — нежно прошептала Алисия, бережно обнимая её в ответ.

***

— Добро пожаловать, Ай-чан! — Акари и Президент весело поприветствовали новенькую. — Давай я помогу тебе занести чемодан.

— Как много цветов! — воскликнула Ай-чан, проходя в гостиную.

— Недавно у меня был день рождения, так что это всё подарки от благодарных пассажиров, — смущенно ответила Акари, поправляя длинные волосы, слегка растрепавшиеся во время работы на гондоле.

— И пассажирок, — добавила Ай, прочитав случайную карточку в одном из букетов. — Ты определённо пользуешься популярностью, Акари!

— Т-то есть _вы_ , Акари- _сан_! — быстро спохватилась Ай. Её наставница снисходительно улыбнулась в ответ.

— Это они возвращаются? — Ай бросилась к окну, заметив два мелькнувших в нём силуэта.

— Да, они собирались сегодня закончить пораньше, чтобы поприветствовать тебя, — ответила Акари, присоединяясь к Ай возле окна.

Дверь распахнулась, и в дом вошла молодая светловолосая женщина и высокая рыжая девушка.

— Алисия-сан! — Ай бросилась к вошедшей женщине. После теплого приветствия, она переключилась на рыжеволосую девушку.

— Ты, должно быть, Ариана? — спросила Ай, и девушка кивнула. Заметив, что у той уже только одна перчатка, она протянула ей руку и уверенно сказала: — Я не собираюсь отставать в учебе!

— Договорились, но я всё равно раньше стану примой, — с улыбкой ответила Ариана, и они пожали подруга подруге руки. За их спинами Акари и Алисия обменялись улыбками.

— Ариана покажет тебе вашу комнату на втором этаже, — предложила Алисия, снимая и вешая свой бело-голубой берет. — В ней раньше жила Акари, так что я уверена, что и ты там хорошо устроишься. К тому же, надеюсь, в компании Арианы и Президента у тебя не будет времени скучать по дому. Поднимайтесь, разбирайте вещи, а мы тем временем займёмся ужином.

Девушки, с двух сторон взявшись за тяжелый чемодан, потащили его вверх по лестнице, и Президент радостно потопал за ними.

Оставшись наедине с Алисией, Акари поправила выбившуюся из её прически прядь волос, после чего они улыбаясь и держась за руки последовали на кухню готовить ужин для своих учениц и для гостей, которых они втайне от них пригласили.


End file.
